The Change of Fate
by DMHP Shipper
Summary: Harry instead of raised by the Dursleys is believed dead and instead raised as a Malfoy!
1. So it begins

The Changing of Fate

On Halloween in Godric's Hollow lay the ruins of a once large house. While the house was still smoking a man could be seen standing there. This man with light blond hair, and cold blue eyes. "So the boy has survived." with a sigh he goes toward the ruins and remembers a promise he made to his lord.

-Flashback-

As another Deatheater Meeting had ended Voldemort had called Lucius over for a private conversation. Malfoy could tell this wasn't on pleasant terms judging by his face. "Malfoy I had a vision last night about that Potter boy. I saw that I had to mark him as my equal and that my soul shall be ripped from my body. I trust you to grab the boy and raise him as your own and train him, train him well." "Yes my lord. I shall." With a bow Malfoy Sr. left the room.

-End of flashback-

With an un-Malfoyish sigh he proceeded toward the ruins. As he came closer he saw the remains of James Potter Lily Potter and finally that of Voldemort "Where is that boy hiding?" At that moment he heard a small whimper from the corner of the room. As he strode over he was met with a bright green gaze and a pair of outstretched arms. As he picked up the young child the Potter boy quickly grabbed on to Lucius's robes and fell asleep in his arms at last feeling safe in this odd mans hold. Lucius then looked around and found a blanket and quickly turned it into a portkey and dissapered to the Malfoy Manor.

-End Chapter 1-

Well what do you think? Please r+r!


	2. Chapter 2 Death of a Savior

Chapter two.

Thank you astroguitarist for your review. And the answer to your question will eventually be answered. Now the first chapter was just a test to see if anyone would review. But seeing as someone did I will continue with the story. (Note: the chapters will get longer as we go along. Thanx. Oh and anyone who wants to beta my work contact me via e-mail)

Now on with the story!

Chapter two. The Death of a Savior

The next day…..

Early the next morning, Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, read the Daily Prophet with disbelieving eyes.

HE-WHO-MUST-BE-NAMED IS DEAD!

By: Rita Skeeter

Last night during one of he-who-must-be-named raids he attacked the home of a James and Lily Potter. Presumably hiding from he-who-must-not-be-named in their home at Godrics Hollow. But upon inspection they not only found the bodies of the married couple and their son (A/N Lucius had another deatheater go and transfigure something into the form of Harry to avoid suspicion of a kidnapping) but also the appeared remains of he-who-must-not-be-named himself! This leads to further questioning as to how he died and why he himself went to kill this small insignificant family. When your faithful reporter arrived to this terrible and sad scene of this family's destroyed home I meet two very interesting characters. A one Remus Lupin and a Sirius Black, when questioned why they were there they replied: "We just lost two very close friends and a godson so we came to see if there were anything left to take home with us to remember them and.." "I'LL KILL THAT BASTURD" "Sirius?" "Peter it was all his fault. I'LL KILL HIM." "Um, excuse me miss we must go home now, RIGHT SIRI?" With that said these handsomely, interesting characters apparated and left the scene. Then your lovely blonde reporter happened to chance upon Minister Fudge and asked him what he was doing on the scene "None of your business, n-now I'm a very busy man and I, err, have to get back to work and contact someone goodbye" Hmm makes you wonder what our minister does on his free time. So your Dazzling reporting took one last look at this dreadfully sad scene of destruction and wonders 'what made this family _so_ important that he-who-must-not-be-named _himself_ dealt with there death'

Dumbledore sighed and thought about his ruined plans to 'save' Harry Potter from the ruins of his home and send him to his 'loving' family the Dursleys to care for him until Hogwarts where he could continue making Harry an obedient, self-sacrificing Gryffindor willing to do anything he says, willing to please and constantly morning the death of his parents. The perfect weapon that he could have used in the war that is sure to come. He knew Voldemort was still alive, or part of him. "He wasn't human enough to die anyway" he said to himself. Dumbledore stood up and began to pace when he heard a knock at the door at which he quickly ran to his and said "come in" "oh Albus is it true, are they really dead?" "I'm afraid so dear Minerva." "But, but, what about little Harry?" "Unfortunately true" "You said Harry would live, and that only his parents and Voldemort would die! How could his happen, you said he would be ok." She sobbed on the last word. "I know Minerva but I am only human, I could only do so much." "I, I guess so, but little Harry, he was only a baby." "I know Minerva; he didn't deserve an end like that." "I have to go, the students are waking up and we have to be there." "Yes Minerva lets go down and get some food into you alright? That's my girl." Dumbledore quietly left his office leading Minerva down the stairs and into the Great Hall where the teachers would undoubtedly have a similar reaction to the Potter death and that of their supposed savior.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for reviewing I hope you enjoy my story as much as I like writing it. (Harry is 5, but throughout the story he will be referred to as Damien)

This is a treat for my reviews!! And, YES I'M STILL ALIVE!!

Chapter 3. A peek in the life of Damien Draconis Malfoy (aka: Harry Potter)

4 years later

A young Damien Malfoy strolls around the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He is extremely happy today, the main reason being is **IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY,** and his father, Lucius, will not have him studying with his "older" brother Draco (by a few seconds may I add) for Hogwarts. Not that he doesn't like learning about Charms, Defense, and even Potions. But studying and learning in a dark, danky, and dusty room with his brother doing the same gets boring. The both of them would much rather find a way to play hide and scare Bibby the house elf. Or go horseback riding and race against one another on broomsticks. But both boys had been woken up early today. Their mother had thought they should get an early start on their "Special Day"

So with a half-hearted sigh Damien Malfoy sat by the edge of his mothers rose garden and heard an odd voice. /_mmm, what_ _a nice, juicy, plump young rat you are. Delicioussss/who said that/_asked a startled Damien_ /what's this? A child speaking in the language of serpentsss/_replied the serpent with a questioning gaze_/ um pardon are you talking to me/_blinked Damien while pointing at himself_ /might as well seeing as you scared off my lunch. But I'm curious as how a child such as yourself, a wizard infact, going by your scent, knows the language of the serpents./Um I don't know, but you are a lovely snake. What's your name?/ _Damien was right the snake was lovely though it was small, about 6in. It had purple and black stripes and wine red eyes and a plume of scarlet on his head. _/My name, young master, is Marvello. May I inquire what your name is young master/oh I'm not anyone's master. My name is Damien. Damien Malfoy. /Damien would you mind if I were to become your familiar. You know an animal companion/Oh that would be nice but I have to ask father first do you don't mind? And you have to promise you won't bite or harm my family. / I don't mind at all and I promise not to harm your family/ _that said Damien slowly rolled up his sleeve and allowed the serpent to slither up his arm.

Inside the Manor

"Damien? DAMIEN WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted Draco Malfoy. He had been looking for his little brother for a long time now and he was getting worried. 'Damien where are you?' He asked himself as he walked toward the gardens guessing that's where his brother would be. Only to see him out of the corner of his eye heading toward Fathers study. 'Hmm what is my little bro up to now?' He thought before following him. "Damien, where are you going?" "Oh Um, Hi Draco, look what I found isn't he cool?" said Damien knowing full well who was behind him. "He is nice, are you gonna show him to dad?" "Uh huh" "Cool I'll go with you, so where did you find him?" "Over by Mum's rose garden, he was going to eat a small rat." "Oh cool, but better not tell mum about him she'll freak" "I know, imagine she wakes up to find him in her bed?" "She'll" "Have a" "Heart attack" Both boys giggled at the metal image of there mother's reaction to finding a snake in her bed.

The giggling continued until they reached the ebony and brass door of their fathers study and carefully knocked three times on the door. "Come in boys" Attentively they walked into the study.

I so wanted to leave you guys in a cliffhanger, but I changed my mind. How lucky you

"Father I found" "a snake in" Mom's rose garden" "and Damien wants to keep" "it as a pet" "So we were wondering" "can we keep it?" the twins asked. "Let me see this snake first. Damien would you hand it over to me son" "Ok dad" Damien carefully handed Marvello over to his father's waiting hands.

Lucius was a cold man in the eyes of the Wizarding World. Cunning, rich, handsome, Intelligent, tall, steel blue eyes and perfect pearls for teeth…Ok, ok enough about that. But Lucius, in the eyes of his family is caring, understanding, and loving. But when he saw the snake that his son had handed over the protective side of him was carefully etching across his face. "Son, do you know what kind of snake this is?" "No father" muttered Damien quietly. " But he promised not to bite anyone." He added quickly. Lucius quickly covered up his look of surprise with one of interest. "Since when have you been able to speak with serpents Damien?" asked Lucius calmly, not wanting to alarm his son. " Um I found out today, your not made at me are you daddy?" The look in his sons eyes was one of uncertainty and slight fear. A look he hadn't made since he was young and was plagued by nightmares of a bright green flashing light. "Damien, son, talking to snakes is a very special gift, one that hasn't been in the Malfoy family for years. Not since the dark ages has a Malfoy been able to converse with serpents and he was very powerful indeed." These words gave great comfort to the youngest Malfoy. "But father, I can't talk to snakes, why can Damien? I mean we are twins." Asked Draco with a confused look in his eyes. "Son this gift is rare, perhaps you will be able to converse with another animal?" Draco's hopeful expression let Lucius know he had said the right thing. "Now go wash up for dinner and I'll tell your mother about Damien new familiar." Ok father." They answered in unison and hurried of to prepare for dinner." Damien with a new pet and Draco hoping to have a similar pet in the future.

End Chapter.

A/N: So what do ya think? What kind of pet should Draco get? Should Draco be able to talk to animals? Let me know!!


End file.
